


Only One Call Away

by AngelWaves



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Pizza Delivery Nicole Haught, Waverly and Nicole are simps for each other, carnival date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWaves/pseuds/AngelWaves
Summary: “Purgatory Pizza, Nicole speaking,” Nicole started. She waited for the caller to reply, expecting it to be another annoying mother asking where their pizza was, after only ordering it fifteen minutes prior, knowing it was a forty-five-minute wait.“Hi, can I please get a few pizzas delivered?” the caller responded.Nicole was taken aback by how sweet the person on the other end sounded. It was a young girl who was ordering, and Nicole was indulged in the sound of her voice.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Only One Call Away

“Nicole, stop daydreaming and pick up that god damn phone!” Her manager screamed at her from the large metal pizza oven at the other end of the small store. 

“Sorry,” Nicole yelled back, metaphorically hitting herself for daydreaming on the job again. The redhead dried her hands on the nearest tea-towel and scurried over to the ringing phone. She cleared her throat and breathed in, she honestly hated taking orders over the phone because the people on the other end always spoke too fast. She picked up the phone and answered in her professional tone. 

“Purgatory Pizza, Nicole speaking,” Nicole started. She waited for the caller to reply, expecting it to be another annoying mother asking where their pizza was, after only ordering it fifteen minutes prior, knowing it was a forty-five minute wait. 

“Hi, can I please get a few pizzas delivered?” the caller responded. 

Nicole was taken aback by how sweet the person on the other end sounded. It was a young girl who was ordering, and Nicole was indulged in the sound of her voice. 

“Absolutely,” she responded with a smile, pressing the delivery button on the screen in front of her. “Firstly, could I please get your phone number?” Nicole continued, reciting the procedure that she had to go through every time someone ordered. 

“Yes, it is 0456 789 234,” the sweet girl answered. 

Nicole typed the number into the system, waiting for a name and address to come up, that matched the phone number. The screen changed and the name and home address lit up on the screen, Nicole smiled. Her mystery caller finally had a name. 

“Was that for, Waverly at, One Homestead Road, Purgatory?” Nicole asked, to confirm that she had entered the phone number in, correctly. 

“Yes, that’s me!” Waverly responded cheerfully. 

“Perfect, what can I get you?” Nicole asked, gripping the side of the computer screen. 

“Can I please get one large Supreme pizza, with the lot? And I was just wondering... do you have any vegan options?” Waverly replied, voice going a little higher when asking the question about a vegan option. 

Nicole smiled, thinking that she was adorable. She then entered the first pizza into the system, by pressing a few buttons until it showed up in the order column of the screen. 

“Yes, we do have a vegan option, there’s one vegan pizza on our menu,” Nicole replied, hoping that their one option was okay for the young girl. 

“Oww, what type of pizza is it??” Waverly questioned curiously. 

“It’s our Taco pizza.” Nicole giggled a little, remembering that when she started working there, everyone called it the pussy pizza. 

“That sounds like a nice option, could I please get one of them,” Waverly responded, amazed by the type of pizza it was. 

“Perfect, is that all for tonight?” Nicole asked, clicking the vegan option of the screen in front of her. 

“Yes, that’s all thank you,” Waverly confirmed. 

“Okay, that comes to a total of $44.60” Nicole announced, looking at the price on the screen. “Would you like to pay for this order over the phone?” she continued, following procedure. 

“No, I’ll pay with cash when the driver arrives,” Waverly confirmed. “But thank you for the offer,” she continued, thanking Nicole. 

Nicole breathed out in relief, thankful for not having to use the EFTPOS machine. She despised the awful thing. Too many buttons, she always thought. And room for too many fuck ups. 

“Perfect, your order should be there in about forty-five minutes,” Nicole confirmed, glancing up at the time intervals written on the wall next to her head. 

“Thank you so much, see ya soon.” Waverly thanked, smiling from the other end of the phone. 

“Thank you, goodbye.” Nicole ended. 

Nicole put the phone back on its stand and quickly looked over the order to make sure she got everything correct. She smiled when she saw no mistakes and pressed the ID icon, searching for her initials ‘NH’. She pressed her ID and then pressed the save button on the screen. The screen changed signaling that the order was being sent to the printer. 

She turned on her heel and walked to the front of the shop to collect the docket. She ripped it off the printer and looked over it one more time, seeing if she needed to circle any item. No items needed to be circled, so she took the yellow docket and punched it onto the rubbish skewer next to the printer and walked over to the delivery bench and slid the docket onto the order holder. 

“Nicole, when that pizza is made can you deliver it? Xavier isn’t back yet,” her boss asked her, as she was walking back to wash dishes at the back of the shop. 

“Yeah, sure.” Nicole blushed as she thought of seeing this Waverly girl in person. 

Nicole turned back towards the sink and started washing the dishes again, daydreaming of what this young girl looked like. Her voice was so soft and pure - Nicole felt like she was talking to an angel. The hot water and bubbles flowed past her hands as she washed the remaining dishes. From hot pasta pans to dough trays, she was now covered in bubbles. Nicole sighed, knowing she was going to look like a drenched puppy when she delivered Waverly’s order. Once all the dishes were done, she grabbed a tea-towel from the cupboard just above her head and started drying them. 

“Nicole, the order is ready!” her boss called out to her.

“Awesome, thank you Nedley,” Nicole replied, walking towards him as she dried off her hands on her black work jeans. She walked over to the bag that held the pizza’s and carefully picked it up. she smiled at her boss and walked toward the back door of the shop. She opened the door with her free hand as she was balancing the pizza’s in the other and walked out to her parked car. Nicole placed the pizzas on the roof of her Toyota Camry and reached into her jeans pocket to grab her keys to open the car. She clicked the open button, her keys allowing her car to come to life with a little “beep” noise. 

She reached for the pizza bag, collecting the pizzas, and hopped into the driver’s side of the car. She placed the pizzas down on the passenger side and closed her door. She reached for her seat belt and clicked it into position, making sure she was secure. She turned her car on and put the car in reverse, she looked at her reversing camera in front of her, and slowly moved backwards. She did a hard right, turning her to the left and straightening the car to face the correct direction. She then put the car in drive, putting her foot down on the accelerator. She slowly moved along the alleyway, making sure to not hit anyone who was walking across the road. She entered a side street and followed the directions that her GPS displayed on the screen in front of her. 

She turned left and kept moving along the side street at a decent pace. This road came out onto the main road of Purgatory. She turned left again so she was headed towards the outskirts of town. She increased her speed while passing the local bar, “Shorty’s”, and the Police Department a little further up the road. She smiled - she loved living in this small town. Everyone was very tight-knit, and every month there would be a town festival that would have a theme, relating to what month it was. They had just come off the October one, which was themed for Halloween. Nicole had dressed up as a police officer, as that’s what she wanted to get into when she finished her final year at high school. 

Nicole looked out onto the landscape of the outskirts of Purgatory, passing the “Welcome to Purgatory” sign that was placed on the edge of the small town. Her GPS then directed her down a long dirt road that she assumed led to the home of her very sweet caller. The surroundings got darker as she went further down the road. She turned her headlights up brighter, making sure she didn’t crash into anything. The dirt road came to end when she reached an opening that consisted of an old farmhouse and adjacent barn. She parked next to the small fence that was accompanied with a metal mailbox that had “EARP” written in bold letters on the side. She smiled to herself, looking up at the house in front of her. She reached over to collect the bag of pizzas and opened her door. She hopped out into the cold autumn air, grabbing her puffer jacket from the back seat. She popped the pizzas on the car roof as she slid on her warm jacket. She then closed her car door and fetched the bag. 

As Nicole began to walk towards the front of the house, she noticed that the lights were off. Only a dim light came from behind the front window. She walked through the frozen grass that crunched under her boots and up to the porch. She looked over at the little swing that was positioned a few feet away from the door. She looked back towards the door looking for a doorbell but not seeing one, she then opted to knocking. She banged her hand against the door hopefully loud enough for the people inside to hear. She brought her hand down back to her side and waited for someone to answer. She waited for a little until she heard scurrying footsteps moving closer to the door. Suddenly the front door flung open, and she was met with a dark brunette standing at the threshold. Nicole stood still, terrified of who this woman was. She looked as though she was about to take out Nicole, with the harsh glare she directed at her. Nevertheless, Nicole was calm.

“Are you Waverly?” she asked steadily. 

“Nope, that’s my baby sister.” The woman answered sharply. 

“Um, well… your sister ordered pizza,” Nicole responded, lifting the bag that contained the two pizzas. 

“Oh, did she now?” The brunette questioned, raising her brow. 

Nicole could only nod because she was ultimately terrified of this woman. Honestly, at this point, she just wanted to leave the pizzas and collect the money. She hadn’t signed up for small talk from a very terrifying older sibling. Nicole stood still, waiting for the woman to ask for the pizzas and give her the money. 

“So, how much does my baby sister owe you?” The woman asked lazily, bringing Nicole out of her trance. Nicole looked back up at her, her lips parting to speak when she heard the sound of footsteps moving towards the front door. 

“Wynonna, who is it?” 

Nicole heard a voice drift from the stairs, just adjacent to the front door. Her heart leapt - it was the angelic voice she’d heard over the phone. It was Waverly. The sound flowed through Nicole’s ears, warming her insides.

“It’s the pizza delivery, I hear you ordered,” Wynonna confirmed, turning towards the direction of the second voice. 

“It’s here? That was quicker than expected.” Waverly noted, moving closer to the threshold. She reached her sister’s side and looked towards Nicole. Their eyes met, and it felt like time stopped around them. Nicole gave her a sweet smile, wanting to appear friendly. Waverly tried to hide the blush that rose to her cheeks as she turned towards the hallway table to collect the cash that she had sitting there. Nicole returned to her senses as their eyes broke contact, and averted her gaze shyly down to the pizza bag that she was holding. 

“Sorry for the trouble, here’s the amount.” Waverly laughed, walking back towards Nicole. Nicole reached forward to take the money, and their fingertips brushed for the tiniest second. Waverly’s hands were so _soft_ . Blushing furiously, Nicole put the money in the zip lock bag that she had in her pocket. She then opened the pizza bag and retrieved the two pizza boxes, and handed them over to Waverly with a smile. The younger brunette then turned and handed them over to her sister, to take them inside. 

“Set them on the coffee table, Wynonna. I’ll be there in a bit,” Waverly said pleasantly. Wynonna turned on her heel and entered the house again, taking a left turn towards what Nicole believed was the living room. 

“And as for you…” Waverly said, turning back to Nicole with a playful smile. “Can I take you out sometime this week?” 

For a moment, Nicole was completely taken aback at the request. She just stood there, stunned. She couldn’t believe that this beautiful girl had just asked her out. Her lips parted in surprise - she didn’t know how to answer the young girl. 

“Umm…” she hesitated for a moment, pink forming in her cheeks. “I would love that. I’m free Friday night.” Nicole confirmed, smiling at the brunette standing in front of her. 

“Okay, perfect.” Waverly grinned. “Here’s my number,” Waverly said, handing over a piece of paper that she had retrieved from the pocket of the white cardigan that she was wearing. 

Nicole reached out again, grabbing the piece of paper and placing it in her pocket. 

“You’re still such a cutie, Haught.” Waverly giggled, wrapping her cardigan around her some more to keep her warm. 

“How do you know me?” Nicole asked, stunned by the information that was coming out of the brunette’s mouth.

“We take biology together, dummy.” Waverly giggled louder. 

Nicole mentally hit herself as she remembered that they were in the same year level yet had never talked to each other. 

“Nicole, are you okay?” Waverly asked as her face changed expression, now looking concerned. 

Nicole caught her breath as she was brought back to reality after reminiscing a memory, she forgot she had. Of course, this was Waverly Earp. Every time she was in biology, she would admire the girl. From her presentations to her adding to the class conversation on specific topics. She was so smart.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Nicole said. “I just, just never thought of.. _this_ happening.” Nicole acknowledged, gesturing to herself and Waverly. 

“What do you mean?” Waverly questioned, mildly curious about what Nicole was saying. 

“I mean, being asked out by the prettiest girl in Purgatory.” Nicole blushed, smiling towards the brunette. 

Waverly blushed at the confession and moved closer to Nicole, closing the gap between them. She wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist and looked up at the redhead with her doe eyes. 

“Well, I never thought you’d grow some balls and do it yourself,” Waverly smirked, fiddling with the collar of Nicole’s work shirt. 

Nicole breathed in hard, taking in the beautiful smelling strawberry shampoo that Waverly always used. She looked down at the smaller girl and moved a piece of stray chestnut hair behind her ear. 

“You’re something else, Waverly Earp.” Nicole smiled. And then, she couldn’t pay attention to anything else. She found herself lost in those mesmerising hazel eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, more will be coming! This is my 4th Wayhaught fanfiction so I believe I have been able to craft their characters correctly. I also hope everyone is enjoying season 4 of Wynonna Earp. Also a big thank you to my friend Mia for looking over this chapter and checking if I wrote everything grammatically correct. 
> 
> Socials:  
> Instagram: supergirls.twin  
> Twitter: romstar_grande


End file.
